


Who has everything

by Vae



Series: kink bingo fills [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <em>do</em> you get for the popstar who has everything money can buy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who has everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts).



> Thanks to my darling rivers_bend who is feeling poorly and still sent me beta notes on this. (Any blatant errors remaining are entirely my responsibility.)

When your boyfriend's a millionaire at nineteen, it's not easy to find suitable presents. 

To be fair, Nick has to admit that he didn't have a lot of self-control when he was nineteen, either. If he'd been a super-successful popstar with a bank balance as healthy as Harry's is, he'd probably have splurged on more than a flat and designer clothes and tattoos on a whim and however many cars Harry has now. Still, it remains a fact that Harry's income is stratospherically above what Auntie Beeb pays Nick, which means that when it comes to presents, Nick has to get creative.

Okay, now and again, he can slip Harry a preview CD, or a T-shirt from one of his guests, but mostly, material things are right out of the picture. 

The easiest thing he can do - and the first thing Nick actually does - is pay attention to the music that Harry mentions on his Twitter, and start slipping it into his show. He can't do that too often, because he doesn't want too much attention paid to it, and he's fairly sure that LMC's onto him by the third time. It's not like Harry makes it easy on him by tweeting a lot about music, but Nick keeps a list of tracks that Harry's mentioned, and starts waiting a judicious amount of time before playing them.

It's worth it for the way Harry's face lights up when Nick gets home, and the way Harry pounces on him, tackling him to the sofa. Nick laughs and lets himself be pushed, wrapping his arms around Harry's back to stop him from tipping them both straight onto the floor again.

"You played Atomic Kitten," Harry says happily, dropping his backside onto Nick's lap with a wiggle that Nick's learned tells a lot more about how pleased Harry is than Harry's words usually do.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Nick grins, and takes hold of Harry's hips. "It's not gonna be a regular feature."

"You played Atomic Kitten _for me_ ," Harry repeats more solemnly, rubs his hands over Nick's shoulders, then up the sides of Nick's neck to cup his face and hold him still for a kiss that winds away the last of the commuting tension.

Nick sighs and lets himself relax, head dropping back against the cushions. "Maybe," he allows, and gets kissed again for it. He's not resisting or trying to avoid Harry's mouth, never would, but there's something about the way Harry holds his head in place that makes it more than a kiss.

It's all the encouragement he needs to keep fitting music he knows that Harry loves into his show, and every time, Harry notices, and thanks him for it.

>>>

Sometimes, doing the breakfast show is a huge advantage. Like, not just the profile of it. Definitely not the having to get up at five in the morning thing, but Nick's still half-asleep when he gets to the studio most days, and when he's half asleep, he thinks about Harry a lot more than he does when he's alert enough to focus his thoughts elsewhere. 

If he's honest, the reason that the phrases start creeping into the show is because he isn't awake enough to stop himself. They're pretty innocent to anyone who doesn't know he uses them with Harry, or that some of them are phrases Harry uses that Nick's picked up and assimilated into his own vocabulary, so they slip by unnoticed by Nick's team.

Harry notices. Nick finds Harry sitting crosslegged on the side of his bed, bent over his laptop, iPhone earbuds plugged in, his finger hovering over the trackpad to drag back and replay the same two minutes over and again.

He drops his bag by the door and crawls onto the bed, squinting at the screen to try to figure out what Harry's listening to. "You know, you could just get it off iTunes."

Harry blinks, shakes his head, and tugs one earbud free to offer to Nick. Nick untangles it from Harry's hair then settles in next to Harry as he puts it in, startled to hear the sound of his own voice. "God, do I sound like that? Really? I need more honey in my tea."

"Just listen," Harry says impatiently, reaching out to restart the sound again.

Nick listens, hears what he's saying, and... Oh. Right. "Shit, Harry, look, I'm sorry, no one's gonna say anything, Ian probably hasn't even noticed, Fiona's - "

Harry's hand over his mouth stops Nick from saying anything else, and the section restarts as Harry looks across at him, eyes bright. "You said that. On the radio, you said it."

"Course I said it," Nick says, giving in, because if Harry's going to look like that... "And I'm gonna say it again. And more."

Harry notices the more, too.

>>>

So Nick can give Harry the music he loves on the radio, and he can give Harry shoutouts that no one except Harry (and okay, probably Louis because he's a nosy bugger and notices stuff more than Nick expects most of the time) recognises, but that only goes so far.

He can't cook for Harry, because he can't really cook anyway, and Harry can, so that's out. He can't surprise Harry with a last minute weekend away because Harry's time is so tightly scheduled that it's a miracle Nick sees Harry at all even when they're both in the same city. He can't even give Harry a night out on the town anywhere near as much as they used to go out, because the breakfast show means that Nick's falling asleep before most of the clubs even open.

There's one other thing that Harry loves that Nick can give him, and lazy Sunday mornings are definitely the best time. Given what Nick suspects his morning breath is like, it's a lot more thoughtful than a kiss, anyway. 

He takes a sip of tea before taking both mugs back to the bedroom, putting his own down first before making sure that Harry's is somewhere that's both secure and out of range of flailing, then crawls back into bed and wriggles down under the duvet to bite Harry's hip. Harry's only halfway to being awake, but that's definitely enough for Nick's plans.

"Morning, popstar," he says conversationally, wondering how much Harry can hear through the duvet. He's not hearing clear words in reply, but that's probably because Harry's not coherent when he first wakes up rather than because of the duvet.

Harry makes a vague noise, then cooler air hits Nick's hair as Harry lifts the duvet up to peer down at him. "Nick?"

Nick grins, strokes Harry's thigh, then tucks his fingers down between Harry's legs, pushing gently. Harry obligingly parts his legs with another soft, unfocused sound that goes straight to Nick's cock. Still, this isn't about Nick's cock, so he slides his hand down to stroke Harry's balls instead, which gets a much more interested and affirmative moan from Harry.

"Yeah?" Nick asks, licking his lips.

"Oh yeah," Harry agrees, more a sigh than actual words, and pushes the duvet down so it bunches around Nick's neck, reaching up to stuff pillows behind his own head. 

Nick really doesn't mind sucking Harry off under the duvet, but he quickly learned how much Harry likes to watch. It's easier to breathe without thirteen tog over his head as well.

"Yeah," he repeats, voice lower and softer, then dips his head to lick along Harry's rapidly hardening cock. Morning wood's awesome, and so is the way that Harry responds so quickly. One of the many advantages of youth.

Harry sighs contentedly, pushing his fingers into Nick's hair and tugging lightly before settling on the back of his head. Nick glances up just long enough to see the sleepy blissed out look on Harry's face, the softness to his mouth, then gets to it.

It's not that Nick thinks he's the first person to give Harry a blow job. He doesn't even kid himself that he's the first bloke to suck the Styles cock. He _does_ pride himself on being the best. Nick's given probably more than his fair share of blow jobs, and the most important thing he's learned is that there's no magical formula or special technique that blows any guy's mind.

Besides, he doesn't want it to be over that fast, thanks.

The most important thing he's learned is to pay attention, and he fucking loves paying attention to Harry. He knows that Harry likes it when his mouth is warm, and a quick sip of tea first thing in the morning helps out with that one a lot. He knows that Harry doesn't like a long, slow warm-up, and that if he goes down fast and wet and dirty, it gets Harry gasping and pressing down on the back of his head to keep him there a for a couple of seconds but if he goes with it and relaxes, Harry lets go soon enough that breathing's never a problem. He knows that if he pushes Harry's foreskin back with his lips and strokes his tongue under the head of Harry's cock, that Harry gives a choked little moan and shudders for him, which is just bloody gorgeous.

It's really not fair how gorgeous Harry's cock is, in fact. All of Harry is gorgeous, so it would only be fair if he had a really skinny cock, or one that bent off at a weird angle when he got hard, or ginger pubes that were straight instead of curling or something, but he doesn't. Harry Styles only has to have one of the nicest cocks Nick's ever had the pleasure of sucking, satisfyingly thick and smooth when he's hard, curving up slightly in a way that makes it really easy for Nick to tilt his head back and let Harry's cockhead rub against the roof of his mouth, or turn his head to the side and suck in until he can feel it push against the inside of his cheek and hear Harry swear, a rusty growl of a curse that vibrates all the way through him.

He pushes down, sucks back, keeps his lips firm to roll Harry's foreskin along his shaft, curls his tongue around the crown, knows exactly how wet his lips are getting and doesn't care because he can still, just, look up to watch Harry's face. That's the second best thing about sucking Harry off - every reaction he can feel in Harry's cock or in the way Harry's hand moves in his hair is right there on Harry's face as well. It's there in the way Harry's eyes go dark, half-closed, the way colour flushes across his cheekbones, the way his lips part and the way he digs his teeth into his lower lip, the way that's pinker and fuller when he lets go. 

"Nick," Harry says, low and urgent, his fingers twisting in Nick's hair hard enough for it to ache. " _Nick_..."

It's the only warning Nick's going to get and more, honestly, than he needs. He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again in a slow blink that lets Harry know he's heard and understood, pulls a breath in through his nose, then relaxes as Harry pushes him down again. Harry's legs wrap around him, heels digging into his back, and Nick holds steady, sucks hard, holds onto Harry's balls, and shuts his eyes again. He can't see Harry's face anyway, but he can feel the way Harry's cock pulses in his mouth and he can smell Harry coming almost as much as he can feel and taste it, swallowing down and staying still until Harry groans and relaxes, letting him go.

Nick flops onto his side, licks his lips, and rests his head on Harry's hip for a moment before wriggling back up the bed to claim one of the pillows back, grinning in smug satisfaction when Harry just turns his head and blinks, very slowly. "Speechless? Must be a first."

Harry gives him the finger, then rolls over to kiss him, warm and slow and lazy, finishing by licking his upper lip. "Want to fuck you now."

God, the way Harry's voice sounds when he's come. It's amazing. It's low and raspy and thick, and he uses less words than usual because he's speaking slower, like every word's another effort and he's only got so much energy for speech. "Drink your tea first," Nick suggests, entirely too happy at the prospect. Oh, the resilience of youth. He does love it. By the time Harry's done with his tea, he'll be ready to go again. "Don't let it get cold."

"What about letting you get cold?" Harry unleashes his most devastating pout, and Nick almost weakens.

He hauls the duvet back up over both of them, and rolls far enough to pick up his own tea. "Better warm me up again, then," he says pertly.

Harry eyes him for a sulky moment, then picks up his tea with a sigh and a smile, tucking his knees up to nudge against Nick's leg. "Might manage that."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't what most people are going to think of when they see "service kink" but the kink does expand beyond domestic/sexual service, honest...


End file.
